Message
by claritysmiles
Summary: They never told her, but she got the message.


**A.N: Idea just came to me. Kind of wanted to do something different. **

* * *

They searched for her everywhere.

She meant everything to them, but they never told her that. How could they when she hated all that sentimental crap? She didn't want their sympathy or their friendship. The only thing she wanted was the satisfaction that her cutting words left their hearts as scared as her cousin's face.

But no matter the words that rolled off her sharp tongue, they loved her all the same. She was their lifeline to reality. They used to live in reality before they phased and imprinted. They used to live in a world where vampires and werewolves were just things of legend. They used to live in a world where they had choices in their lives, but now all of that was taken away and veiled under the premise of a fairytale.

But not her. No, _never_ her.

She was not one to fall so easily for such tricks. She held onto the pain and anguish to remind her that this world that was being forced upon her was not _her_ reality. This world that tried to drag her in by the scruff of her neck deluded the others, but not her. She refused to let it erase the reality that she fought so desperately for. And for this reason, she meant the _everything_ to them.

Day and night they searched for her, always coming up empty. They would gather together and curse at their failure and continue to search as far as the earth would allow them. Reality slowly slipped out of their hands and the veil became harder to pull back.

Not long ago she had gone missing and they searched for her as they did now. Eventually they found her. She was in her human form, her torn white sundress reaching mid-thigh. Her silky raven hair, which she let grow, whipped around her body, daring anyone to try to tame it and her. They called out to her, but she refused to turn and acknowledge them. The moon was full and abnormally huge on this night, setting the perfect backdrop to her elegance.

Finally, she turned slowly to face them. The sight of her caused them all to whimper and cringe. To a human she was a vision of loveliness, even in her ragged clothes. But a human wouldn't be able to see the subtle changes that _they_ saw.

The moon created an eerie white glow to her unmarred russet skin. Her raven hair fell flatly against her shoulders and back as the wind began to die down. Her mouth was upturned slightly at the corners, the muscles in her face tensed at any attempt she made to erase the look on her visage. The crease in her forehead was gone. Eyes that once showed fire and passion were replaced by ones that were distant and blank. The moon's light made those eye glow, illuminating the blankness in them. Tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving trails in their wake.

One at a time, each of the wolves began to howl. She didn't need to phase to know what they were feeling or thinking at the moment. Soon she began to howl along with them.

That night they realized that they were losing their reality along with _her_. Their world was becoming hers and there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

Without her, they would fall into this farce of a world forever and never escape. They tried to instill some hurt and pain, but their words and tongues weren't nearly as sharp as hers. She welcomed everything they threw at her, but their world refused to break its hold of her. Together they tried to gather up enough of the reality that she had given them to give back to her, but to no avail.

And then she was gone.

The shock lasted only a few minutes before they began drawing up plans and search parties. It had been almost two weeks since they started on this mission. Their world tried to painfully drag them back down, but she was far much too important to be let go so easily.

They found her once again and the setting was the same as the last. Relief flooded through them all at the sight of her. They called out to her once more but again she refused to acknowledge them. The wind changed direction and the scent it brought with it made their heart's sink to their stomach's. The smell of iron was strong and felt heavy to them all.

Slowly, she turned and faced them. Her once white sundress was now heavy with mud and hung close to her. The front of it soaked through with the crimson red supplied by her own body. Silky raven hair had turn dull and lackluster as it whipped around her in the strong wind. Her mouth was kept in a tight line.

The moon was once again in the backdrop to her now malnourished grace. The light of the moon created an eerie glow to her pale skin.

_But her eyes…_

Her eyes held that fire and passion again. They all saw it and if it weren't for how fragile she looked they would have rejoiced over it.

She attempted to take a step towards them but stumbled and almost fell to her knees. Before she hit the cold ground, they ran to her and caught her. They'd be damned if they left her fall. They used their massive bodies to keep her steady and they licked and muzzled her tenderly. Her eyes began to droop close and tears trailed down her cheeks. A ghost of a smile crossed her features before her breathing shuddered to an end.

They howled and mourned their loss. She was _everything _to them and now she was gone. Their world tried to grab a hold of their hearts, but their pain was far too much for the veil to cover. It was shred to pieces and no amount of magic could mend it back together.

The only comfort that they had was knowing that she was able to do it. She fought their world and she won. She _won_. And if anyone could do it, she could. She left them with the fire and passion they longed to have. They wouldn't leave this land until they achieved what she did.

She paid a heavy price for her reality and in a way they did as well. The pain of losing her would always be a constant reminder. _That_ world would never be able to sneak up on them and drag them back down. Their reality was a bitter one, but it was what they had to live with and one they appreciated.

Whenever thoughts of _that_ world would wander into their minds, they would search for her in the moon. They would tell her everything, hoping she would somehow feel how much they cared for her. As they sat there in their wolf forms, the strong wind ruffled their fur playfully.

'_Love you too…' _The wind carried her voice.

She got their message.

* * *

**Kind of sad. But hope you liked it. Confused? I'll answer if you ask. =]**


End file.
